User talk:ConstantCabbage
Welcome to Wikitroid! ConstantCabbage, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Just a few quick questions In RE to your first question: The Sulux page is semi-protected due to vandalism. You won't be able to edit it for four days after creating your account. This prevents people from registering to vandalize by requiring that the user waits before they can edit. In RE to your second question: Google is your friend. Aside from the fact that I don't see why you need a source and the fact that we are working on revising the sourcing policy, I don't even see that in the article. I'm sure you can find the necessary information yourself through a Google search. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) MPH Could you provide a source for the weapon strengths, or are you basing this off of the AP? Also, we don't know whether those locations are planets, which is why they have the "Location" category, already. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Stub Removal I would like to ask you (as I am not an Admin) to consider the page's particulars before removing the "stub" section from it. The page [[List of Creatures in Metroid: Zero Mission|List of Creatures in Metroid: Zero Mission]] did need that tag, as it is not as complete as it could be. Please try to remember that a page's "stub" status is not determined by its length, but rather by the percentage of content possible on that page. Then again, this could all just be a misunderstanding and I'm just jumping on your case. What ever the case is, I would like you to think on my words. Bob Chao Please stop removing the stub section; you appear to just be removing all stub categories from lists. Lists can be stubs, too. Bob Chao 01:43, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, glad to hear that I won't have to run around after those. The [[List of creatures in Metroid II: Return of Samus|List of creatures in Metroid II: Return of Samus]], by-the-way, is a prime example of how the Metroid: Zero Mission list could be improved. Bob Chao 01:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Additionally, I've noticed that the Zero Mission article has C''reatures and the others have ''c''reatures. Maybe we should address this... Bob Chao 01:55, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Excellent job! Glad this was cleared up so easily. I can see that you had no foul intent whatsoever. Bob Chao 02:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) You didn't screw up. You just needed a little push in the right direction. ;) Bob Chao 02:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Imperialist lol if you think imperialist is good against shock coil, its not an effective counter against it, what rank are you in MPH? RE: ConstantVerifcationage You're all set and are now marked as a verified Wikitroid user on the forums. Also, subject line. XD --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Image warning Images that do not pertain to the Metroid series or the Metroid wiki should not be uploaded. Fanon images are allowed, but images that have nothing to do with Metroid will be deleted. Your recently uploaded image has been deleted. Please thoroughly review the Image Policy before uploading anymore images. Please note that any further actions of this nature may result in a block. If you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Your RfA Your request for access has been closed. Unfortunately, it did not succeed. With 4 supports, 4 opposes, and 0 neutrals, its 50% support rate fell short of the 80% required for an RfA to succeed. I know we've already talked on IRC about this, but I just want to remind you that this isn't the only chance you have to become an administrator. You may nominate yourself (or be nominated) as many times as you'd like until you become an administrator, and take some time to read over the comments on the RfA, both supporting and opposing. Try to address the concerns of those who voted oppose, and when you feel like you have, feel free to run again. (A note about my vote: my 12 months/1000 edits requirement is flexible, and I occasionally disregard it based on several factors, such as the nominee demonstrating exceptional community skill). If you have any questions, feel free to contact me, and feel free to contact voters if you don't entirely understand their vote. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 03:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Granted Per your request, you have been granted rollback rights. Just remember to only use rollback for reverting vandalism; for everything else, you should still use the (undo) button (while, of course, adding the reason for the undo in the edit summary). Poke me on wiki or come on IRC if you have any questions. Happy rollbacking, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 03:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC)